Reflections
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Amy isnt her self and trish is frustrated that shes the only one who see's it. Is amy willing to change who she is for Adam or will she learn to be her own person again? Amy aka lita/Trish/Adam Warning:femslash if you dont like it dont read it.


**Random Trish/Lita fic that i dreamt part of lol. This is for IMissTrishStratus i only finished this dream and posted it for you lol! read and review all!**

The reflection glaring back at Amy seemed unfamiliar and distant, she shook off the feeling of watching some one else live in her body and returned to the dilemma of what to do with her hair. Up or Down? She thought pulling her thick red hair back from her face. Amy turned her head to the side and watched how naked her neck looked without her hair cascading around it. Letting her hair fall down to her shoulders again she decided she would leave it alone; he always seemed to like it better that way anyway.

Flatting out her dress she turned around when she heard someone walk into her private dressing room. "Adam?" She hollered. "Is that you? The match over so soon?"

When the body got closer it wasn't hard for Amy to see that it wasn't her boyfriend but her obviously female best friend. "Oh hey Trish." She said continuing to pick at herself in front of the mirror.

"Who died?" Trish asked plopping down on the sofa.

Confused for a moment Amy looked around, when she looked down she realised what it was that she was talking about. "Oh the dress? Adam bought it for me…"

That explains it Trish thought, It seemed Adam was buying her lots of things lately. She eyed her friend up and down…She was dressed to the nines decked out in the little black dress, high heals and a diamond necklace. Amy looked amazing but it wasn't her and Trish knew it.

"We're going out to dinner…" Amy told Trish finally tearing herself away from the mirror to look her friend in the eyes.

"Is that make-up?" Trish yelled, jumping up off the sofa.

"Umm ya, I thought I'd dress up." She said nervously fretting over her appearance again.

"You thought or he suggested?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy snapped back laying her hands on her hips.

"Just look at yourself, this isn't you Amy and you know it. Adams been buying you a lot of stuff these days and it's his way of trying to change you. LOOK AT YOURSELF! It's obviously working."

"You're a liar." Amy screamed. "Your just jealous!"

"Of what Amy? That some man isn't moulding me into what he wants…"

"Get out! Just get the fuck out!" She shouted pointing towards the door.

"Fine Amy if that's what you want." Trish said moving towards the exit, but when she reached the handle she stopped and turned around. "But can you even look at yourself in the mirror anymore?" And with that Trish was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Amy turned back to the mirror and looked herself up and down once more, Trish was right this wasn't her and this dress most certainly wasn't either. Besides the fact that it was barely there, the sleeves came to her wrists covering up all the tattoos she had printed on her body. She let out a horrific scream before she tore off her spike heal and hurled it at the mirror before her. She didn't want to see herself or what Adam had turned her into.

Standing there shaking, breathing heavily at the broken glass in front of her Amy didn't even notice Adam come in. He stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her into him. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

Startled she jumped back and moved away from him to the other side of the room. "What's the matter babe?" He asked her. "You look frightened." Her eyes scanned the red velvet room and she fell backwards onto the black leather sofa, she didn't answer him she just sat there in her one stiletto. Adam quickly moved back to her side and took a seat next to her. "You look really pretty." He said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Maybe tomorrow we could make you a hair appointment, you've been a red head for so long…maybe its time for a change. Blonde?" Amy slapped his hand down away from her face and stood up, she didn't say a word she just undid her other shoe and flicked it at him.

"What the hell Amy?" He cursed jumping back. "What's gotten into you?"

It was only then that she justified him with an answer. "I'm onto your games Adam." She pulled at her dress. "I see what you've done to me, in fact I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." She said. "You've done nothing but take everything I love out of me, I don't know who a am anymore. I'm like your fucking Barbie that you dress up and play with…"

"That's not true…I love you."

"No you don't!" Amy yelled throwing her hands up in the hair. "Because if you did…I'd still recognize myself!" After she finished her last comment she stormed out of the room, slamming the door as Trish had previously done and took off from the building.

* * *

Amy wondered down route 46 wondering if she was ever going to spot the turn off. It felt as though she had been walking for hours and she couldn't wait to get to the hotel so she could soak her aching feet. "How could I have been so foolish?" She thought out loud. "How did I let things come to this?" Continuing to trudge down the road it began to rain. "Great just fucking great."

The rain beat down on her face and it wasn't long until she was completely drenched, walking though puddles in her bare feet. She felt like she was about to collapse and she probably would have if a car hadn't come along… "Please don't be looking for an autograph." She thought, she hated snapping at fans but right now was not the time to bug her.

She turned around and the car lights blinded her, she walked up to the window and was surprised to see Trish sitting at the steering wheel. "Need a lift?" She asked smiling. Amy wasn't about to hop in, she had pride and she wouldn't give it up for a ride no matter how cold she was.

"Come on just get in…" Trish pleaded slowly driving beside her on the road.

"I'm fine." Amy said to her not baring to give her a second glance and continuing to walk.

"Just get it, I know your stubborn we're best friends. And that means that you know I'm just as stubborn so…I'm not going anywhere until you get in this god damn car."

Amy thought for a moment and she knew that Trish wasn't lying, they both were stubborn and it was arguable that Trish was even more stubborn then she was. She rounded the car and got into the passengers side.

"You ok?" Trish asked. "I'm sorry about what I said back there I was out of line and I…"

"You were right." She said cutting the Canadian woman off. Amy didn't say anything else on the way back to the hotel; she simply leaned her head against the rain-covered window and waited.

The pair arrived at their destination twenty minutes later and Amy dreaded the thought of how long it would have took her to walk the same distance. "Shit." She said when she stepped out of the little car.

"What is it?" Trish asked knowing that something was up with her redheaded comrade.

"Nothing, I don't need to bug you with any more of my problems."

"No really what is it?" She asked moving up behind Amy and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Adam were sharing a room, and I really don't want to take the chance on him showing up."

Trish grabbed her by the hand and led her into the hotel. "Don't worry about it, you'll stay with me."

She didn't bother to question her friend further, it wouldn't do any good. Instead she simply followed the other woman into her room. Once she got inside Amy suddenly felt the blow of everything she had just been through, she lost her boyfriend, with that her home they shared, she was freezing and even though she wasn't by herself she had never felt more alone in the world. Amy collapsed against the back of the door crying uncontrollably and she probably wouldn't have ever gotten up if it weren't for Trish pulling her up off the floor.

"Come on." Trish said lifting her up by the wrist. Once she was off the ground she pulled her into a hug. "It's really going to be alright." She said stroking her head. "It may not seem that way but you're an amazing girl and your going to be fine."

Amy cried against Trish's shoulder glad to have someone to be there for her. She was her best friend even when she should be saying, "I told you so."

"Lets get you cleaned up." Trish said taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom. Amy passed a small mirror and even through the brief glance she could see that she was mess. Her eyes were puffy and there was make-up smeared down her face…she looked a wreck and she felt the same way.

Amy sat down on the edge of the bathtub as she watched Trish run a facecloth under some warm water. Trish shut off the tap when she was finished and moved in front of Amy to kneel down. "Here." She said dabbing the cloth on Amy's face. "Better?"

She nodded and smiled as Trish continued to press the facecloth against her skin. "I really am sorry for what I said earlier."

"No it's ok, I needed to here it." Amy said looking her friend in front of her.

"You just deserve better." The blonde woman said, holding the side of Amy's face.

Amy placed her hand on top of Trish's and held it there. "Thank you." Trish looked at her before she moved in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What are friends for?" She said to her.

Trish had to stop and stare, even now soaking wet, oddly resembling a drowned rat, Amy was the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on. It hurt her that she was hurting and she was sorry that she had started that pain. The truth? Trish was in love with her best friend, she wasn't sure how long she had had these feelings but what she did know was that they were real. It upset her that she had to watch her go through so many men, searching for something that Trish was sure that only she could give her. They completed each other, in the wrestling world and real life. Sitting there, holding Amy's face in her hands she couldn't hold back anymore, leaning in she abruptly placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Amy didn't know how to react, she was stunned; she placed her fingers to her lips where Trish's mouth had just been, what had just happened? And why was it that it felt so right? Amy moved in and connected her lips with Trish's again, the kiss deepened and as there tongues intertwined with one another's. Trish ran her finger across the red heads jaw; something she had always wanted to do and Amy unexpectedly felt like she wasn't by herself nor would she have to be anymore.


End file.
